Make a Wish
by Alpha Wineblood
Summary: Fiction définitivement arrêtée.
1. Chapter 1

Make a Wish.

Hi' Everyone !

Bon… Que dire ?

Ceci est ma première fiction sur OUAT, donc je ne suis pas une super experte de l'écriture, j'ai tendance à perdre mon lecteur en général ^^LoL. Donc n'hésitez pas à critiquer ou commenter, je suis ouverte ! Sinon je cherche un bêta pour cette fiction, si ça vous intéresse.

Bref cette histoire je l'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an, à ce jour il y a dix chapitres qui sont écrits (que je dois réécrire par contre vu que l'histoire démarre finalement plus tard) mais je compte bien finir cette histoire. Il y aura certainement pas mal d'OC en revanche. Ah oui, je tenais à préciser que les personnages peuvent être un peu HS (surtout Regina) à ce moment de l'histoire, disons qu'ils ont grandit ?

Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

Kiss.

0o0

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue de cette histoire et les personnages inventés, le reste appartient à ABC et Disney. Pas de plagiat de cette histoire, merci.

Rating: K+ (-9ans) pour l'instant, risque de passer en T plus tard.

Pairing: Aucun précis (oui même le snowing peut fondre avec moi, attendez vous a avoir des histoire de cœur que vous n'auriez jamais imaginé). Mais principalement centrée sur un futur SwanQueen (rien n'est encore sûr).

Genre: Drama, Romance, Adventure, Family à peu près. Mais plein d'autre truc.

Résumé: Tu as bien dit qu'hormis nous, dans ce monde il n'y avait aucune magie ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors qui est cette fille ?

Contexte: Après 3x11. Emma est de retour à Storybrooke avec Henry et une mystérieuse jeune fille. La jeune Swan doit alors faire face à sa perte de mémoire et à cette histoire de fou. Mais dans l'ombre, une personne les observe et lance une malédiction : un hiver éternel. Entre les histoires de cœurs, les cauchemars bizarres, les ennemis qui courent de partout, les secrets de famille et les mésaventures les plus incroyables les unes que les autres. La jolie blonde n'en a pas finit d'en voire toutes les couleurs. Le point positif ? Regina.

0o0

Chapitre 1 : 

_La peur. _

_Elle vous envahit, vous ronge vos entrailles, vous dévore vos restes d'espoir. _

_La peur._

_C'est la plus belle des façons de faire des morts, de faire couler du sang sur le bitume chaud. _

_Et c'était comme-ci la vie lui avait volé trop tôt son innocence, comme si son cœur se durcissait petit à petit, comme si le peu de bonté la quittait enfin, comme si elle mourait. _

_Elle n'était plus qu'un corps sans âme, sans larmes, sans cœur. Tout était froid, gelé et glacial. Plus une once de chaleur humaine. Seulement des sourires faux, des mensonges et des trahisons. Et le reste continuerait de geler, de se frigorifier._

_Parce que c'était_ _**leur**_ _destinée… _

_Parce que rien ne pourrait changer cet avenir. Parce que même si elle retournait en arrière, le froid dans son cœur resterait éternel. Parce qu'il lui avait tout pris :_

_Ses parents, son amour, sa sœur, son frère, son enfant, sa liberté, son âme, son corps…_

_Et finalement ses pensées._

_Il ne lui restait plus rien… Plus rien d'essentiel. Et elle avait fui, fui la simple réalité. Elle ne s'était pas battue une seule fois, sauf… Là._

_Le regardant de haut, un sourire fou sur ses lèvres rouges gercées, elle se plaisait à le haïr. _

_Il était faible aujourd'hui, il était tombé de haut, enfin. _

_Et elle, elle était face à lui, le contemplant se rouler par terre dans des excuses pitoyables et emplies de peur. _

_Mais elle s'en foutait._

_Aujourd'hui elle allait se libérer. _

_Elle approcha sa main, lui caressa doucement la joue et traça du bout du doigt une trace gelée qu'elle venait de former. Et plus elle sentait un pouvoir la dévorer de l'intérieur, plus l'homme en face d'elle agonisait. _

_Et elle éclata de rire._

_Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, ça lui plaisait infiniment._

_Ça lui plaisait, d'avoir les mains pleines de sang…_

OoO

Une perle de sueur dégoulina sur sa tempe et elle se réveilla en sursaut. La main portée à son cœur, elle le sentait battre à cent à l'heure. Encore un de ces fameux cauchemars, se dit-elle.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol gelé, et elle attrapa vite fait son manteau en coton pour protéger ses fines épaules. Quelques instants après, elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de l'endroit où elle était. De ses longs doigts fins elle traça la courbe de son armoire, comme émerveillée et apeurée de cette nouvelle réalité : elle était de nouveau à Storybrooke.

Elle brossa ses cheveux ébène, se maquilla avec un eye-liner et un mascara noir, puis ajouta sur ses lèvres un rouge magenta. Ensuite, elle enfila une robe moulante rouge bordeaux par dessus ses bas et des escarpins noirs de dix-centimètres.

Et Regina esquissa un sourire devant son miroir, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Elle ferma la porte de sa maison et essaya de se remémorer le chemin vers l'appartement de Snow, elle devait absolument lui parler. À peine était-elle sortie de son allée qu'une vieille auto jaune passa devant elle, trois passagers à bord. Elle ne reconnu qu'une masse de cheveux blonds au volant et son cœur rata un battement, si Emma était là, alors Henry aussi.

La reine d'autrefois précipita le pas en direction de chez Blanche-Neige, mais quinze minutes plus tard, elle s'égara devant chez Granny et Ruby vint l'apostropher. Cette jeune femme avait repris son apparence d'antan. Ses mèches rouges étaient toujours de mise et ses vêtements trop courts avaient repris leur place. Le loup eut un sourire bienveillant à son égard.

« Bonjour Regina.

- Ruby.

- Je suppose que tu n'en sais pas plus que nous ? »

La brune secoua la tête négativement et le chaperon rouge fît une moue boudeuse.

« Emma est venue cherchait une chambre, avec Henry et une jeune fille. Hook a tenu sa promesse, elle est rentrée.

- Et est-ce qu'elle se…

- Souvient ? coupa Ruby, Non. Henry non plus, mais il croit dur comme fer à la théorie de Hook. Il a tout de suite fait le lien entre le petit chaperon rouge et moi . Il a lu le livre. En revanche… Fais attention, il risque de te prendre encore pour la méchante reine.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire seulement tu risques d'être blessée, encore.

- Ça vaudra le sacrifice quand il comprendra.

- Peut-être. Après Emma, Gold est arrivé. Il a dit que tant qu'elle ne sait pas, pas de magie devant quiconque. Tout le monde reprend son rôle, enfin celui qu'on avait lors de la malédiction.

- Ça risque d'être difficile pour certain.

- Je sais.

- De toute façon, je ne sais pas si je peux faire de magie. »

Ruby pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour un : « te fous pas de moi, je te connais par cœur ». Et Regina eut un sourire.

Depuis au moins six mois, grâce à Tinkerbell, Regina et Ruby s'étaient rapprochées et avaient appris à se connaître. Elles en étaient même venues à se voir sans Tink et à avoir des moments de complicité - surtout quand on parlait de vêtements -.

« Regina…

- Oui bon, je la sens en moi mais je ne sais pas si je peux pratiquer.

- Je pense que tu as assez pratiqué ces derniers temps de toute façon, tu peux peut-être t'en passer pour les jours qui arrivent ?

- On verra, en attendant je dois voir Snow. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi on est de retour.

- Oh, bien sûr. À plus tard. »

Et elle repartit servir ses clients dans le restaurant, Regina lui adressa un vague signe de la main. La reine afficha un malin rictus quand elle entendit discrètement la jeune serveuse se faire enguirlander parce qu'elle avait momentanément quitté son service.

Ses pas la menèrent devant l'appartement des Charming. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer. Malgré les évènements passés, il y avait pas mal de tension encore entre eux. Étrangement ce fut avec David que cela fut le plus difficile. Malgré quelques moments de douceur, il cherchait toujours la petite bête en elle. Snow, elle, s'était vite faite à l'idée d'être de nouveau « amies ». C'était une vieille habitude qui s'était juste perdue en cours de route. La reine grimaça de dégoût .

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas :

« T'étais où bon sang ?! »

Puis la personne en face d'elle pris une toute autre expression, plus de la surprise que de l'inquiétude.

« Regina ? Je… Désolé, je pensais que c'était Snow.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, David.

- Si tu es venue pour des réponses, sache que je pensais que tu les aurais, toi.

- Je venais surtout parler à Snow en réalité. Emma est rentrée. »

Le prince charmant mit une petite minute à laisser entrer l'information dans son cerveau, il prit un air assez désemparé.

« Que… Quoi ?

- Vous êtes plus idiot que je le pensais.

- Mais… Comment… Pas… Emma, baragouina t-il sans relever la provocation de Regina.

- Ta fille est rentrée à la maison, Charming.

- Mais… Snow… Emma… Je…

- T.A. F.I.L.L.E. E.S.T. R.E.N.T.R.É.E. À. L.A. M.A.I.S.O.N ! épela t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un attardé mental.

- Mais… C'est…

- T.A. F.I…

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! coupa-t-il. »

La reine recula d'un pas, presque vexé et David lui, avança assez mécontent qu'elle le prenne encore une fois pour un abruti.

« Vous êtes lent d'esprit, c'est fou.

- Oh ça va… N'en rajoutez pas.

- Vous admettez donc que j'ai raison ? cingla-t-elle.

- Mais c'est vous là… Vous me dites ça comme ça… Mettez des gants la prochaine fois.

- Bon, assez de faire l'idiot Charming, je dois trouver Snow.

- Non… J'avais pas compris, dit-il sarcastiquement, Moi aussi figurez-vous, ça tombe bien !

- Super ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton, au premier qui arrive à la trouver alors ! »

Et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette, histoire que l'idiot ne la suive pas. Regina erra par la suite, seule quelques minutes au moins avant de tomber sur Tink qui se baladait. Elle lui adressa un vague sourire, elle avait ses cheveux attachés en un éternel chignon qui partait de tous les côtés et des vêtements de ville qui lui donnait un air plus joyeux que celui de la forêt enchantée.

« Bonjour Tink.

- Bonjour Regina.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? s'étonna la fée en fronçant des sourcils.

- Ça fait bizarre d'être ici non ? Tu n'y as pas passé longtemps.

- Effectivement, c'est bizarre. Surtout quand on se réveille dans une maison où il y a des photos de couple de nous avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui évidemment est la personne qu'on déteste.

- Ma pauvre Tink. Qui est-ce ? Robin ? Blue ?

- Blue ?

- Oui… Enfin chacun ses goûts.

- Non… Non… C'est… C'est bien Robin. »

Et Regina éclata de rire. Les joues de la fée devinrent toutes roses et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle ?

- Ma pauvre Tink, je ne suis pas une experte mais je crois tout de même, qu'il y a bien plus que de la haine derrière votre histoire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Oh ! Chérie, coupa Regina, si tu pouvais te voir. À chaque fois qu'on parle de lui, tu rougis.

- C'est ton True Love ! Pas le mien je te rappelle.

- Oui ça, c'était à l'époque. Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on réécrive l'histoire ?

- Non bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas mon True Love…

- Mais qui a parlé de True Love ? Je n'ai jamais parlé de True Love, moi ! dit-elle avec un sous-entendu évident. »

Et elle laissa la fée plantée comme ça, la bouche entrouverte, en ricanant vers sa prochaine victime, assise sur un banc, au loin, regardant l'océan.

Blanche-neige.

0o0

Emma pensait que c'était totalement fou, non carrément totalement fou. Soit elle était arrivée à l'hospice, soit elle était tombée dans le coma et elle rêvait, y avait pas d'autre moyen. Pour elle, ils étaient tous des barjos échappés de l'asile psychiatrique le plus proche, et ils avaient construit une ville pour ensuite l'attirer dans ce piège et ils finiraient par lui manger le cerveau, c'était sûr.

Bon elle devait s'avouer que le film d'horreur qu'elle avait vu hier, dont l'histoire racontait une légende sur une ville où les habitants dévoraient les étrangers, ne la rassurait pas trop.

Elle vit son fils sourire à tout le monde, y compris à ce barjo de mec habillé comme à Carnaval. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Ah ! Oui : « Mon nom est Capitaine Crochet ». Quel boulet celui-là, au moins il était aussi fou que le moustachu du dessin animé.

Emma s'avança vers le bar et Ruby vint lui servir une bière. Elle patienta quelques instants avec elle, le temps que son fils parle avec une bonne sœur habillée en bleu, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la ville ?

- C'est sympa mais y a des fous !

- Comment ça ?

- Toute cette histoire avec ce mec habillé en pirate…

- Killian ?

- Ouais et mon fils, Henry qui se prend au jeu. Lisant tout le temps ce sale bouquin de contes.

- Mais... Il n'était pas censé en parler maintenant… dit la serveuse plutôt pour elle-même.

- T'étais au courant ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Hein ? Non euh rien… Tu disais ?

- Que mon fils croit à des sornettes. Il pense que t'es le petit chaperon rouge quoi… Ça n'a aucun sens, merde !

- Ah oui c'est sûr que, pour toi, ça n'a aucun sens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda Emma. »

Ruby se retourna, nettoyant une tasse, feignant ne pas avoir entendu la question, même si c'était complétement cramé.

« Eh ! Je te parle…

- Ruby ! Je m'appelle Ruby !

- Oui, bah, je te parle, Ruby.

- Hein ? Oui... Oui je sais, j'ai pas Alzheimer tout de même.

- Pour une serveuse, ce serait embêtant.

- Et sinon, Killian, il te plaît ? demanda la louve en changeant de discussion.»

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Emma se retourna et la vit. Elle était magnifiquement belle, comme un souvenir, comme si le monde s'était arrêtait de tourner, comme si elle la connaissait déjà.

Elle l'observa s'avançait vers elle et une boule se forma dans son estomac.

« Comme d'habitude, miss Lucas. »

Emma la vit s'installer sur le tabouret d'à côté, elle jeta du coin de l'œil un regard vers son fils, il jouait avec un labrador. La brune se tourna soudainement vers elle, mais Emma la devança :

« Vous me faites penser à une princesse de contes de fées, une reine. C'est drôle. Et ne me dites pas que vous êtes Blanche-Neige je ne vous croirai pas, j'ai un super pouvoir qui détecte les mensonges.

- Et c'est la pire insulte qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite. »

Ruby en apportant la boisson étouffa un rire et Regina s'adressa finalement à elle.

« Oh toi, attend de voir la prochaine fois, je t'en ressortirai une belle quand tu voudras essayer mes chaussures.

- J'ai rien fait ! dit Ruby en mettant les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

- C'est ça, fais la maligne. On verra ce que tu feras face à ton cher docteur.

- Eh ! C'est pas juste, je…

- Bonjour, je suis Emma Mills ! interrompit la blonde en tendant une main à Regina. »

Les deux femmes restèrent stupéfaites, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sortant finalement de sa torpeur, Regina se décida à lui serrait la main et lui bégaya :

« Bon…Bonjour… Vous… Vous pouvez répéter ?

- Mills. Emma Mills.

- Bordel…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant ?

- Rien… C'est inattendu, dit la mairesse en voyant Ruby s'éloigner.

- Désolé de vous avoir traitée de Blanche-Neige, c'est mon fils il me met des idées dans la tête. Il est juste derrière vous. »

Emma le montra du doigt mais le regard de la femme ne dévia pas de ses yeux verts. Cette femme la troublait, l'intriguait.

C'était si étrange, pensa la blonde.

« Il est juste derrière vous.

- J'ai compris, s'efforça de dire Regina sans se retourner. »

Si elle le faisait, elle croiserait le regard d'Henry et elle n'en avait pas la force.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous retournez pas ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie.

- Ah… dit Emma prise au dépourvue, et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je suis la maire de cette ville.

- Et son nom est ?

- Mills. Regina Mills.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Utilisez votre super pouvoir pour voir si je mens. »

Ce fut comme un flash dans ses yeux, cette phrase on la lui avait déjà dite.

Et alors, Emma comprit, comme si c'était une évidence, comme si le brouillard s'effaçait de nouveau. C'était quelque chose qu'elle gardait au plus profond d'elle-même, cachée dans le fin fond de ces entrailles. Cette femme, cette Regina Mills…

« Je…

- Au revoir… »

Elle la connaissait.

« Miss Swan… »

Et tout prenait sens…

0o0

Little review ? Please ? :)

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi' Everyone !

Alors pour commencer je voulais vous dire à tous un grand merci ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews, de followers et de favoris pour seulement un seul chapitre ^^

Maintenant je m'explique sur le fait que j'ai été assez longue à poster. D'habitude les chapitres arrivent plus rapidement. Seulement en ce moment, c'est un peu la folie pour moi : un membre de ma famille est décédé ce qui fut assez dur pour nous, j'ai commencé mes révisions de bac, j'ai des oraux de bac qui commencent (mon premier le 28 mars) et les professeurs nous surcharge de boulot… Alors les chapitres risquent d'être espacés dans le temps, pas trop mais un peu quand même.

Sinon… Oh bordel ! Ça y est ! Demain soir (heure USA) c'est le grand moment pour nous! Enfin la partie 2 de la saison 3 ! 3

Ah ! Et au fait, je cherche toujours un Bêta pour cette fiction, dites vous que vous aurez la « joie » d'avoir les chapitres (15 pages words à corriger) en avance.

0o0

_Les reviews._

_**Ps :**__ Désolé je parle/j'écris trop dans les réponses aux reviews._

**H3llbass : **Intrigant comme histoire ? C'est le cas de le dire, je sais que je suis connue (pas sur .net, j'ai pas trop l'habitude des fanfictions à vrai dire) pour bombarder mes histoires de pleins intrigues différentes. Après pour le Emma Mills, tu as un petit aperçu du pourquoi du comment au début de ce chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ta review ! :)

**Ambre Edwards : **Alors euh… Tu te perds pas ? Ça me rassure, au moins je sais qu'une personne à compris le chapitre ! Sinon je ne connais pas la fiction dont tu fais référence, elle est bien ? Et cette idée de Emma Mills ben… En fait j'ai vu le fanart SwanQueen de Maryne ou nos héroïnes préférées se marient et je me suis posé la question : si une des deux devaient changé nom, as ton avis se serait laquelle ? Et Emma Mills je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux que Regina Swan -de toute façon celui la ne collait pas avec l'histoire -. Bref voilà :) Juste petite question, tu as dit « votre façon d'écrire ». Tu penses qu'on est plusieurs ? Parce que dans ma tête oui mais je suis la seule à écrire. Ou alors tu t'es trompé, ou t'es étrangère, ou tu me vouvoies ? En fait c'est bizarre on m'a jamais vraiment tutoyer alors ça me perturbe… Sinon merci à toi aussi pour ta review. :)

**SamC7 **: Perdu au niveau temporel ? Ben c'est juste après la fin du 3x11, après la visite de Hook. Relis le contexte ci-dessous, j'explique où on en est à peu près. Après le SwanQueen y en aura, ou au moins une certaine « confiance » s'installera entre ces deux personnages. Après vous verrez par vous même, mais si il doit y avoir de l'amour dans l'air entre elles, c'est certainement pas avant le chapitre 5… Ou pas, on va voir comment je vais réecrire mes chapitres déjà fait. En fait je ne peux rien dire, je ne sais pas si je vais changer entièrement les anciens chap. Ta review me fait plaisir, merci. :)

**Titi :** Une possible suite de la saison 3, je pensais qu'il y en avait d'autre fanfic que la mienne… Maintenant sûrement. Le nom Mills, inconsciemment donné à Emma par Regina ? Non. C'est bien plus complexe que ça. Et les persos t'ont schotchés ? Dans quel sens ? Trop bizarre ou trop…Je sais pas ? Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'en un an ils ont tous beaucoup changé (ou à peu près). TinkerBell et Robin… Comment expliquer ça… Ben fallait me débarrasser d'elle et bientôt d'Emma (en amour évidemment) pour que Hook ait une romance compliquée avec la personne de mon choix. Sinon TinkerBell finir avec Robin ? Vous verrez bien… Peut-être qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Thank You pour ta review. :)

**EvilRegal ****: **Merci pour ta review, et désolé je crois que pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à Mars c'est un peu loupé )

**marionpotter.39**et** Happinesskat **: Suis-je si génial que ça ? Vous me flattez tout les deux. -et vous exagérer aussi, c'était pas si top que ça comme 1er chap-. En tout cas merci à vous deux, vous êtes les premiers à avoir poster une review et ça m'a vraiment touché ^

**amel2647, virg05, cobrax, spooky358** et les deux anonymes (guest) : Hormis merci je ne saurais quoi vous dire, donc merci pour votre review :)

Et merci à ceux qui me suivent ! (oui je remercie tout le monde, je ne suis pas adepte des reviews de .net) :)

Bonne lecture.

Kiss.

**0o0**

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue de cette histoire et les personnages inventés, le reste appartient à ABC et Disney. Pas de plagiat de cette histoire, merci.

**Rating:** K+ (-9ans) pour l'instant, risque de passer en T plus tard.

**Pairing:** Aucun précis (oui même le snowing peut fondre avec moi, attendez vous a avoir des histoire de cœur que vous n'auriez jamais imaginé). Mais principalement centrée sur un futur SwanQueen (rien n'est encore sûr).

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Adventure, Family à peu près. Mais plein d'autre truc.

**Résumé:** Tu as bien dit qu'hormis nous, dans ce monde il n'y avait aucune magie ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors qui est cette fille ?

**Contexte:** Après 3x11. Emma est de retour à Storybrooke, avec Henry et une mystérieuse jeune fille, elle doit faire face à sa perte de mémoire et à cette histoire de fou. Mais dans l'ombre, une personne les observe et lance une malédiction : un hiver éternel. Entre les histoires de cœurs, les cauchemars bizarres, les ennemis qui courent de partout, les secrets de famille et les mésaventures les plus incroyables les unes que les autres. La jolie blonde n'en a pas finit d'en voire toutes les couleurs. Le point positif ? Regina.

**PS : **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

_Miss Swan._

Swan. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait appelée, comme si elle connaissait déjà son secret.

_Utilisez votre super pouvoir pour voir si je mens. _

Et puis cette phrase que Mills avait prononcée, qui lui restait en tête. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit auparavant ; quelqu'un d'important, dans un moment important.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la tracassait le plus dans tout ça.

Premièrement, son gamin s'était tiré de l'hôtel. Deuxièmement, les gens la dévisageaient sans arrêt et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Troisièmement, il y avait cette maire et ses phrases douteuses qui la troublaient. Quatrièmement, cet abruti d'Halloween la poursuivait toujours. Cinquièmement, elle était persuadée d'avoir vu Neal rôder dans les parages. Et pour finir un vieux avec une canne s'était mis à lui poser toutes sortes de question et d'énigme sur son passé et le mystère qu'étaient ses parents.

Bref Emma était sur le point de devenir folle.

La jeune femme aperçu l'homme qui maintenait l'ordre dans la ville au téléphone, visiblement inquiet pour et par la personne qu'il avait au bout du fil. Swan s'approcha du radiateur en attendant qu'il finisse.

Elle se frotta les mains entre elles avant de les poser sur le chauffage, elle se brûla et poussa un cri qui eut pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention du shérif. Celui-ci, alors de dos se retourna et raccrocha rapidement, un air blême sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé, dit-elle avant un sourire gêné. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'était rien de bien inquiétant. »

Il esquissa un sourire pour la rassurer. Elle se frictionna les épaules et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rose grâce à la chaleur qui pénétrait dans son corps.

« Wouah… Il fait un froid de canard dehors, c'est assez bizarre non ? On se croirait en hiver.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait très froid pour un mois de juin. Je suppose que de là d'où vous venez il fait nettement plus chaud.

- Evidemment, à New York c'est la canicule. Je ne savais pas qu'ici il pouvait faire si froid.

- C'est le Maine que voulez-vous…

- Oui mais à ce point-là, c'est quand même étonnant. »

David la dévisagea un instant, l'air triste. Il était appuyé dos au bureau, les mains reposant dessus, presque assis, son étoile accrochée fièrement à sa taille.

« Que voulez-vous mademoiselle…

- Mills. Mon nom est Mills. »

Il y eu un instant de flottement de la part du shérif. Emma fronça légèrement des sourcils. Pourquoi tout le monde avait cette réaction quand elle se présentait ?

« Hum... Désolé. Donc que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle Mills ?

- Et bien shérif...

- ...Nolan, shérif Nolan. Mais appelez-moi David.

- Dans ce cas appelez-moi Emma.

- Bien Emma, dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Vous disiez ?

- Et bien shérif David, vous vous souvenez hier quand on s'est salué brièvement hier chez Granny ?

- Bien sûr.

- Il y avait un petit garçon, brun avec de belles pommettes roses, juste à côté de moi.

- Les pommettes roses ne sont pas un critère très spécifique des gens vous savez. Mais continuez...

- Oui je sais... Bref, ce petit garçon ben figurez vous que c'est mon fils, son prénom est Henry.

- Je vois. Et …?

- J'ai un problème avec lui. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre supérieure, presque gênée de la situation.

« Je voudrais que vous le retrouviez.

- Je vois, dit-il en prenant un air soucieux, les sourcils froncés. Et que déduisez-vous ? Fuite ou kidnapping ?

- Je dirais plutôt fuite. On s'est disputé et il est parti. Henry ne connait pas la ville, il risque de s'y perdre. Helena est partie à sa recherche.

- Helena ? Qui est-ce ? La brune qui est arrivée avec vous ?

- Oui.

- C'est votre fille ? fit David, feignant de ne pas savoir la réponse.

- Non.

- Votre petite-amie ?

- Ne racontez pas de bêtise, elle a juste seize ans.

- Ça n'empêche rien, l'amour n'a pas d'âge.

- Si, ça empêche. Je ne suis pas lesbienne et c'est un détournement de mineur. Vous qui êtes très respectueux de l'ordre monsieur le shérif, vous devriez connaître cela.

- Je respecte les choix des gens, chacun peut s'aimer comme il veut.

- Oui mais moi ça me pèserait sur la conscience.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une certaine personne que j'ai connue. »

Et le silence régna quelques secondes, secondes dans lesquelles ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pour trouver leur réponse. Finalement Emma déglutit et enchaina :

« C'est la fille de mon fiancé. »

Il hocha la tête ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Alors vous allez m'aider ?

- Oui, je vais vous aider à le retrouver, mais je vais le faire seul. Vous, vous allez aller à la mairie. Là-bas vous demanderez à parler à Kathryn Nolan. Vous remplirez ensuite la feuille de déposition et la donnerai au maire.

- Au maire ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Un problème ?

- Non, non. Pas du tout.

- Si vous comptez rester ici quelques temps, évitez de vous attirer des problèmes avec elle. Personne ne vous défendra cette fois-ci. »

Et il tourna les talons pour sortir.

Emma en resta bouche bée, que voulait-il dire par "cette fois-ci" ? Elle n'était jamais venue, c'était quoi cette mascarade ?

Elle finit par bouger et sortir du poste quand la blonde, tout à coup, compris une chose importante.

« Génial... Je sais pas où elle est moi la mairie... »

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le café de Granny, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse lui indiquer où se trouve la foutue mairesse et son bureau.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, se dit-elle en lui fonçant dedans.

« Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? s'énerva l'ancienne reine.

- C'est vous qui m'êtes rentrée dedans je vous signal !

- Non mais je rêve ! Vous...

- Un problème Regina ? coupa une voix derrière la blonde. »

Emma se retourna et aperçu une jeune fille d'environ dix-neuf ans, grande, à la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, des iris bleues très claires presque grises et de long cheveux ébènes. Elle était magnifique et dégageait une sorte de froideur royale avec son regard hautain, son port altier et son menton relevé.

« Non ça va Bella, répondit la reine en se relevant par elle-même alors que la brune lui avait tendu une main. Je suis assez grande pour me relever toute seule. Occupe toi de tes affaires.

- Je n'en n'ai pas, il ne se passe rien ici, argumenta la jeune fille en prenant Regina par le bras. Alors je m'occupe des tiennes qui sont nettement plus intéressantes comprends-tu ? Et puis tu te fais vieille.

- Toujours aussi aimable, lança la brune en se dégageant et en la repoussant. Retourne dont chez tes parents, ils seront ravis de te revoir. »

Elles se turent et la jeune brune s'éloigna, sans un regard pour la blonde ni la reine. Son visage sans émotion, mais des mains tremblantes. Elle ne dit rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Emma.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne personnellement.

- Ah non ! Là c'est trop facile ! Je suis assez sur les nerfs comme ça, de toute façon vous me le devez bien.

- Et pourquoi donc ? »

_Parce que vous me faites un drôle d'effet qui me bouffe les entrailles. _

« Parce que vous m'êtes rentrée dedans. »

Regina éclata de rire, un rire sarcastique.

« C'est ça et moi je suis la sainte vierge, passez votre chemin maintenant.

- Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ?

- Comment ça, comme ça ?

- Oui, un jour vous êtes agréable et joviale. Le lendemain vous êtes aussi froide qu'un balai qui a passé la nuit dans un congelo.

- Un balai qui a passé la nuit dans un congelo ? Vous les sortez d'où vos expressions ?

- De mon cerveau.

- Il faudrait déjà que vous en ailliez un. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

La mairesse tourna les talons mais la blonde fronça des sourcils et la rattrapa en moins de deux, la tenant fermement par le poignet.

« Lâchez-moi ! hurla la brune.

- Allez vous excuser.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Pas à moi.

- Je n'étais pas en train de m'excuser.

- Je sais mais on fera comme si.

- Vous êtes gonflée.

- Non juste un peu humaine. »

Elles se contemplèrent du regard pendant un instant. Aucune des deux n'osa bouger, presque dans la peur de perdre cet instant.

Regina cherchait à lire en elle le passé de son regard émeraude, et la blonde essayait de comprendre les secrets que la brune s'efforçait à cacher.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Regina la lèvre supérieure.

Finalement la jeune Mills-Swan capitula :

« Si vous plait. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec sa famille pour cette jeune fille mais vous l'avez énormément blessé.

- C'était le but.

- Alors permettez moi de vous demander pourquoi ?

- L'histoire est bien trop longue.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Je ne crois pas, vous avez une déposition à remplir.

- Comment...

- Nolan m'a appelé.

- Et il vous a dit que ?

- Que notre fils avait disparu. »

Et Emma la lâcha.

**0o0**

Elle aurait eu envie de le trucider ce gosse !

Elle ne savait pas qui il était, ni pourquoi il était là mais elle avait très envie de le frapper.

« Dégage Gamin !

- Je suis pas un gamin j'ai presque treize ans.

- Ouais ben moi j'en ai dix-neuf, donc t'es un gamin.

- L'âge ne veut rien dire, la maturité si.

- Ben si t'avais un peu plus de maturité tu me laisserais voguer en paix !

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu vas t'assoir sur un banc, t'allumer une clope, sortir ton carnet de dessin et observer le paysage sans tracer un trait.

- Que...

- Je t'ai observé hier. Et Ruby m'a dit que tu faisais cela tous les jours, sûrement pour ressasser des moments douloureux et passer le temps.

- Elle aurait dû se la fermer celle-là.

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi tu sais.

- Ouais je le sais. Elle fait tout pour que je me dégote un boulot dans la ville mais j'en ai rien foutre. J'ai juste envie de faire ce que j'ai envie avant que tout se finisse.

- Ruby dit aussi que tu devrais arrêter de dire des choses débiles comme ça... et de fumer. Moi je suis sûre que ta mère serait folle de rage si elle l'apprenait.

- J'ai pas de mère. »

_Contrairement à toi petit ingrat_, s'empêcha t-elle de prononcer.

« Ou du moins elle n'existe plus pour moi. »

Henry ne dit rien, il esquissa une moue boudeuse, elle se détourna de lui. La jeune fille avança d'un pas lent en direction de la mer tandis que le garçon restait sur place, sans bouger, la contemplant marcher.

La brune se stoppa un instant, ferma les yeux, serra les poings et fit volte face.

« Bon... Comment tu t'appels Gamin ? feint-elle de demander.

- Henry Mills. Et toi tu es Bella c'est ça ?

- Bella Andersen plus précisément. Mais contente toi de m'appeler Bella.

- D'accord.

- Bon, vient avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

- Sur le port ?

- Non sur la plage. »

Et Henry, du haut de ses douze ans, souris de toutes ses dents. Il la rattrapa en moins de deux et s'accrocha à son bras. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel devant autant d'enfantillage.

Ils marchèrent pendant cinq longues minutes avant de se poser sur la plage. Il faisait un peu froid et une légère brise balayait leurs cheveux.

Henry s'approcha de la mer et Bella s'assis sur le sable fin. Elle traça du bout d'un doigt une sorte de signe à trois branches. En revenant vers elle, il lui demanda ce que c'était.

« Oh... C'est une ancienne armorie. J'avais trouvé ça dans un livre.

- Ça ressemble à un triskèle, un signe celtique.

- Et je crois que tu as raison, répondit-elle en lui souriant. »

Il s'assit et en traça un à son tour. Henry remarqua ensuite que le sien ne ressemblait vraiment à rien. Il en rigola puis reprit :

« Bon alors tu voulais me montrer quoi ?

- Et bien tu vois là bas ? dit-elle en pointant du doigt vers la mer.

- Ouais, l'horizon quoi.

- Exactement. Observe de plus près, tu verras alors quelque chose d'extraordinaire. »

Henry regarda quelques minutes, plissant des yeux comme si il voyait mal.

Il tourna la tête pour voir différent sens du paysage. Au début, le petit garçon n'apercevait rien. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'il remarqua la « chose », il cru halluciné.

« Est-ce que je me trompe ou loin là-bas, la mer est gelée et qu'une sorte de statue repose en plein milieu de la glace ?

- Non, tu ne trompes pas. Il y a bel et bien une statue de glace au milieu de l'océan. »

**0o0**

_Hook se plaisait à penser que Neverland n'était peut-être pas le pire des mondes. Non... Enfaite il en était même sûre._

_Parce que rester bloqué au milieu d'une mer de glace, le froid vous transformant petit à petit en glaçon, le gèle vous rongeant votre bateau -qui au passage est ce à quoi vous tenez le plus-, le givre tuant votre équipage, les rats encore vivant grignotant vos derniers ravitaillement et que par dessus tout, la seule chose que vous haïssez plus profondément que votre crocodile c'est bien la neige disons qu'à côté, négociez avec Peter Pan c'était sacrément facile et agréable. _

_« Capitaine ?_

_- Oui Franck ?_

_- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps d'aller trouver un peu d'aide et de nouveaux vivres ? J'ai aperçu un vieux village près d'ici avec la lunette. _

_- Fort bien, fait moussaillon. Descendez tous. _

_- Vous ne venez pas mon Capitaine ? _

_- Non. Dis juste à Gale et Sullivan que nous resterons ici pour surveiller notre navire. _

_- Bien mon Capitaine. »_

_Et le gamin déguerpis sans demander son reste. Il rassembla l'équipe et tous partirent le sourire aux lèvres. _

_Le pirate debout sur le pont, près de ses deux autres hommes, contempla un instant son crochet en grinçant des dents. _

_Un jour il se vengerait de ce crocodile de malheur. _

_Hook sorti alors sa mini lunette télescopique et observa les alentours._

_De la neige, que de la neige à perte de vue -hormis la petite ville pas très loin-. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet hiver de merde ? _

_« Mon Capitaine, du rhum ? »_

_Le brun ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et avala cul sec la petite bouteille que lui tendant son camarade. Il la posa ensuite bruyant sur la table et s'assis à leur côté. La lunette de nouveau devant son œil. _

_C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, __**Elle**__, au milieu des arbres enneigés. Elle se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage. Ces cheveux blonds platines bien plus clair que l'ordinaire, son teint laiteux si doux à l'œil nu et ses yeux, des iris argentées presque blanches. _

_Elle était aussi magnifique qu'une nymphe, qu'une déesse, qu'une reine..._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que... balbutia Hook sous la surprise. »_

_Les deux autres hommes se relevèrent rapidement, dirigèrent leur regard vers le même point que leur capitaine puis furent étonné. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. _

_Hook fronça des sourcils, avait-il rêvé ? _

_« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien mon Capitaine ? demanda Gale._

_- Très bien... Enfin je crois. »_

_Sullivan haussa des épaules et se rassit, bien vite suivit par son camarade._

_Alors elle réapparue, lui faisant un signe de main avec une moue moqueuse et un clin d'œil. _

_Elle se foutait royalement de lui, pensa Hook. _

_Il n'en fallu pas plus au pirate pour s'élancer sur la mer de glace, glissant à plusieurs reprises, criant à ses hommes qu'il allait bientôt revenir et que tout allait bien. Il poursuivit sa course dans le forêt, s'enfonçant dans la neige et se dirigea tout droit vers elle. _

_Le pirate la trouva, assise dans la neige comme sur des coussins, son habituelle resplendissante robe azur, des Edelweiss ornant ses cheveux, mettant en valeur la couleur de ses iris. Elle le foudroya du regard et croisa les bras. Il déglutit __difficilement. _

_« Bonjour Killian._

_- Bonjour Elsa... » _

**0o0**

Elle rangeait, pliait, déplaçait, alignait, puis dérangeait, dépliait, replaçait, ré alignait et recommençait.

Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, il fallait que Snow oublie ses pensées, sa Emma, sa fille et tout le reste. Il le fallait, sinon elle sombrerait bien trop bas.

Blanche prit le plumeau, passa un coup sur l'étagère des livres et en fit tomber un au passage. C'était son livre préférée quand elle était petite, son père le lui lisait tous les soirs.

Elle le serra fort contre sa poitrine et entreprit de le remettre dans la bibliothèque quand elle remarqua ça : deux lettres qui avaient glissée des pages.

La première était cachetée par le sceau de son royaume, l'écriture était de son père et son destinataire n'était autre qu'elle-même.

La deuxième avait un cachet différent, certainement l'ancien royaume du père de Regina puisque l'écriture était sans nul doute celle de Cora, elle l'avait d'ailleurs adressé à la méchante reine, sa fille.

Snow posa le livre sur le comptoir. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine en contournant le bar, prit un couteau et décacheta celle qui lui était destinée. Elle contempla la deuxième et hésita.

Finalement, elle se résigna et la fourra dans sa poche. Elle avait fait assez de dégât avec Regina, elle n'allait pas refaire la même erreur.

L'ancienne princesse prit place sur le canapé et entreprit de lire la lettre.

Celle-ci était jaunie par le temps, parfois un peu rongé et certains mots étaient presque illisibles.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, son cœur s'accéléra et des larmes dégoulinèrent de ses joues frêles. La jeune femme eut du mal à reprendre son souffle derrière ses hoquets de sanglots.

Elle froissa le papier en boule, rageuse, puis le garda fermement dans son poing.

Elle ne fit rien d'autre.

Cette petite voix dans sa tête qui ricanait lui donner la nausée. Elle lui répétait : « **_Tu t'es fait avoir ! Tu t'es fait avoir Snow ! T'es pas mieux qu'eux pauvre petite ingrate ! T'es pas mieux qu'elle ! _**»

Elle ne bougea toujours pas. La trainée de ses larmes encore présente sur ses joues. Elle se murmura :

_« _Evil isn't born... It's made_. »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

_« **Le mal n'est pas inné… Il est fabriqué…**_

Snow était trahi, humilié, souillé. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler sous ses pieds, elle n'en aurait plus rien à faire.

**…**_**Tout juste pour toi**. »_

Son père.

C'était son père. Tout était de la faute de son père.

_Sa _faute si la vie de Snow en était là. _Sa_ faute si des milliers de gens étaient morts. _Sa_ faute si Regina était devenue un monstre sanguinaire.

Et elle aurait voulu croire qu'il était le seul et unique fautif, y croire de toutes ses forces et pardonner les autres. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle se leurrait en l'accusant de toute son âme.

Mais elle en avait besoin, besoin de trouver un coupable, un vrai coupable. Un coupable qui ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie contrairement à Gold. Un coupable qui n'avait pas choisi la voix de la rédemption contrairement à Hook. Un coupable qui ne lui avait pas tenu la main et qui n'avait pas été la seule présence à ses côtés, le pire jour de sa vie… contrairement à Regina.

Alors, Snow s'en remettait à ça, à cette colère qu'elle pouvait déverser contre lui.

Elle lui en voulait tellement, tellement parce qu'il était censé être le bien et que le bien n'agissait pas d'une telle façon.

Désormais sa conception du monde était craquelée, fendue en deux. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Le bien, le mal... Est-ce que cela existaient finalement ?

D'un bond, Blanche se leva.

Elle renversa la table, brisa les bibelots, déchira les livres, cassa les lampes, détruisit les miroirs, les canapés, les chaises. Elle hurlait à gorge déployé toute la rage en elle et ses larmes dégoulinaient sans jamais s'arrêter.

Elle avait été meurtrie par toutes les peines qu'elle avait subies. Elle bouillonnait de rage contre la personne qui l'avait trahis. Elle avait envie de se venger, de crier sa colère, sa tristesse. Elle voulait que les gens comprennent son désespoir. Et tandis qu'elle souffrait, eux, dehors, ils ricanaient et souriaient.

Elle aurait préféré les voir mort.

Et l'espace d'un instant, Snow n'était plus la même.

L'espace d'un instant, Snow était devenue**_ Regina_**.

Puis elle se laissa tomber au sol, serra si fort la lettre dans son poing que ses jointures en devinrent blanche.

Elle pleura en silence, recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Tandis que dehors, la neige tombait…

* * *

><p>Yeh'<p>

Finit ce chapitre 2 ! God thanks…

J'espère qu'il vous a plus, j'ai passé du temps dessus LoL )

Une petite review pour mon moral ?

Les conseils et les critiques sont les bienvenues je suis ouverte d'esprit évidemment ;)

Ah oui, je voulais vous demander, à votre avis pourquoi à la fin du chapitre il neige (rappel : cette histoire se passe en juin) ? Celui qui trouve aura un cadeau)

Sinon, Yolo les gars !

Carrie'


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je ne continuerais pas cette fiction finalement, j'ai beau essayer et essayer d'écrire une suite je n'y arrive pas, cause : la saison 3B avec Zelena m´influence trop et ça me donne du fil à retorde que je n'aime pas. Deuxième cause : je mélange ma fic Shattered à celle là et du coup je me retrouve avec une Marianne dans le chapitre 3 du Make a Wish et une Emma qui ne sait pas qui est sa mère dans Shattered... Troisième cause : je ne trouve pas l'inspiration pour cette fiction que j'avais déjà écrite et je n'ai pas envie de la réécrire comme je l'avais prévus. Bref, du coup je repars totalement de zéro avec sûrement une future fiction ! Voilà !

kiss à tous et un grand désolé à tous !

Carrie


End file.
